


Stargazing

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Short, Stargazing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Edward is a natural born nerd, and what's a better combination of nerdy a romantic than watching a meteor shower together?I don't do things that are 100% fluff very often, but this is v sweet. Enjoy. Also feel free to leave nygmobblepot requests, i'm feeling it right now.





	Stargazing

Edward was nerdy in all ways, shapes, and forms. Out of everyone, Oswald teased him about it the most. But Oswald also kept an eye open for something that he might like. For instance, whenever there was a meteor shower. Edward found astrology fascinating. Oswald told him that it was the most stereotypical nerd thing he had ever heard of but he found it endearing. He thought it sounded romantic. So when he found out that there was a meteor shower over Gotham he decided to invite Edward to go see it.   
“Edward,” Oswald called down to him. He was working on a crossword puzzle.   
“Yeah?”  
“You want to see the meteor shower?” Edward looked almost sad. Oswald sighed and walked down the stairs, one of his knees trying to buckle. “What’s wrong Ed?”  
“Nothing I just…”  
“What?”  
“Gotham is… We can’t see the stars from Gotham..”   
“Edward get your crossword puzzle book and some snacks we’re going on a road trip right now.”  
“Oswald, mathematically there’s no way to get from Gotham to somewhere that the light pollution doesn’t affect the meteor shower before the meteor shower-”   
“Did you account for me speeding?” 

Oswald sped as far and fast as he could, but five o’clock Gotham traffic caught them regardless. Oswald honked his horn at the car in front of him to no avail.   
“Let’s play a car game,” Edward determined, trying to calm him down. “I spy… something green.”  
“Is it your shirt?”  
“No.”  
“Is it that asshole in front of us who doesn’t know how to drive!”  
“No.”  
“Is it that kid throwing up three cars ahead of us?” Oswald sighed.  
“Yes it is!” Oswald laughed a little.  
“I spy… something… yellow.”  
“Is it…” Edward looked around. Oswald had picked the front of his crossword puzzle book, which laid in his lap. Edward had finished it an hour ago. Edward looked out at the cars and Oswald grinned. He over thought it for a while, picking out things like the median lines in the road, and a bumper sticker before looking down. His eyes grew wide. “My book!”  
“It is,” Oswald smiled. Edward looked around before picking something blue. Oswald had followed his eyes, and knowing Edward knew that it was the tassel hanging down from another driver’s rear view mirror. However, he guessed other things for a while, then getting it before the car left. He had to pick something tricky. He looked at Edward, and decided to use his glasses, but he looked around some more before announcing anything. “I spy something… black.”   
“Black…” Edward guessed every inch of every car in front of them, then guessing everything in their car. It took him quite a long time, almost thirty minutes. Edward, frustrated, relented.   
“Can I have a hint?”   
“You’re so smart, Edward, but you often forget the things right under your nose,” Oswald said. Edward’s eyes lit up again.  
“My glasses!” 

Eventually, they stopped for gas and more snacks, Edward getting some gummy frogs, chips, and water bottles for them both while Oswald filled up the car. It was 6, and the shower started at 8. They were in good shape, about half an hour from where they needed to be. They packed back into the car, gathering snacks. As they headed on the road Edward upcapped the water bottle and handed it to Oswald, almost dropping it. Oswald caught the water bottle, but also rear ended another car. By the time they got everything sorted out with the accident, it was thirty minutes until the meteor shower. Oswald drove like a mad man, practically standing on the pedal.  
“Oswald, it’s alright- These things are usually off by 15 minutes one way or the other.” It was 7:45. And he saw the first meteor. He drove faster, meteor showers lasted a long time didn’t they? He watched the clock, each minute. He drove so fast it was a miracle that he didn’t get pulled over. Edward held his hand. They found a park, parked the car, and ran into the grass. They looked up to the sky. They saw about three minutes of the meteor shower. Oswald felt defeated, his heart sinking in his chest. They headed back to the car. He got in.   
“Edward.. I am-”  
“This was the best day,” said Edward, smiling. “Except for the car accident.” Oswald paused.  
“We barely even got to see the meteor shower.”  
“Yeah, but I had a great day travelling across with you. And I mean… I saw most of it on the way here. This was great.” There was a pause.  
“I’m glad you had a great day.”  
“Did you?” Edward asked. Oswald thought about the time he had spent with Edward, instead of the meteor shower.   
“Yeah,” he said. “I did.”


End file.
